A input/output module that will typically take in a signal from a switch or sensor, process that signal, and send a control signal to an associated component (either directly or commanded by a central μC board) is provided with structure such that it can be tailored to operate with distinct signal types from the switch or sensor. In addition, a plurality of the modules are associated with common power and control functions.
The control of various systems such as may be associated with a vehicle or other complex systems must take in various electronic signal and process those signals to control associated components. These controls are becoming more and more complex.
One type of control element is an input/output module. An input/output module receives an input signal, such as from a switch or sensor, respectively a digital or an analog signal. The signal from a sensor might be that a particular condition has been sensed, and some control step should now be taken. The input from a switch may be that the switch has switched from off to on, and some control must be taken. The “output” of the module is typically sending a signal to control an associated component based upon the signal from the switch or sensor or from a central μC board. In the past, there have been a plurality of these modules associated with more complex systems. Typically, a single digital signal processor (“DSP”) has been associated with a plurality of input/output modules. This has been somewhat undesirable in that a failure of that single processor would cause all of those control systems to fail. Further, in the past, each of the various modules have been provided with individual power supplies and control functions. Also, the modules that are known have not been able to be tailored to handle several distinct types of signals.